Delta Savers
by Nos Verlaus
Summary: Lucy Fleetfoot was taken captive by Professor Sebastian, and her brother Matt set out to find her. Several others join his search, and it all leads up to the creation of a new beast.


Prologue: One Agent Down The Agent scanned the forest clearing where the Holon Tower resided. Men in white lab coats and black shades patrolled the area. Should she make her move now? That would be risky with only Aipom and Manectric and they had much stronger Pokemon. She spotted an agent nearby. I'll start with him.⌠Manectric, use Thunder Wave.■ The man fell to the floor paralyzed by the Manectric▓s charge of electricity. ⌠Hey, where▓d that come from.■ A nearby guard yelled.

She shot out of her haven in the bushes and sprinted towards the tower. ⌠Manectric, use thunderbolt.■ The surge of electricity shot three guards that were close behind her. ⌠Good job Manectric!■ The number of guards multiplied like a double team attack. ⌠Go Ryhorn!■ The agent turned to see the Pokemon the guard had sent out. ⌠Go Aipom!■ She exclaimed as the little monkey creature was released from it▓s capsule. ⌠Use iron tail!■

⌠Ryhorn use hyper beam!■ Aipom▓s silver glowing tail meet the pulsing hyper beam, which ended in Aipom's fainting. ⌠Manectric, use thunder!■ The several jolting bolts of lightning struck several guards, but had no effect on the Ryhorn. ⌠Dang! I forgot Ryhorns a ground type.■ She cursed.

⌠Ryhorn use solar beam.■ The yellow glowing beam of light missed Manectric but meet the agent in the face. She was down. The guards surrounded her body. It was not until the leader came that action was done. ⌠Scientists, take the body of the girl to the warehouse.■ The guards did as they were told. The Manectric was taken, but the Aipom was gone. ⌠It will take more than Lucy Fleetfoot to stop my Delta Species.■ The grey haired leader chuckled. ⌠Nothing can stop Edward Sebastian Now!■

Part 1: The Search Begins The early morining sunlight came upon the small quiet Mintale Town of Northern Kanto. Rod Fleetfoot just learned of the disappearence of his only daughter and was sobbing at the kitchen table. "My daughter. I can't loose her, not like I lost my precious Debra"  
His son, Matt appeared at the door of the kitchen wearing his usual morning attire. A pair of sleeppants and a plain white t-shirt. "What's wrong dad?" He said as he yawned. "It's Lucy. She was kidnapped on her latest mission." Matt stared in disbelief. "What!" "Lucy was kiddnapped on her mission." Rod said again. "No!" His eyes started to water. His father joined in. Together they sobbed.  
After both of them calmed down and Matt took a warm shower, they ate a breakfast of rice cakes with bread. Neither of them spoke, just stared off into space trying to except what happened. "I'm going to find her!" Matt exclaimed while his father bite into some bread. "What!" His father was shocked. "You can't go. I need you here. If I can't loose all of you!" He began sobbing once again.  
"Dad, calm down. I promise I'll be safe." Rod looked up at his son.  
"Really"  
"Yes Dad." He stood their wondering how the hell he was going to do this. "Have any ideas where I can start searching?" His father chuckled. "Always the pipe dreams with you Matt." They both laughed. Possibly the first step for recovery. Matt packed all of the essentials into his small backpack. He put on one of his warmest sweatshirts to deal with the cold climate of Northern Kanto. Rod appeared in doorway. "All set Matt." "Just about." He swung his bag on his back. "All set"  
"Good. Remember to stop by Professor Pine's Lab to ask where Lucy dissapeared"  
"Aye aye captain." Matt said sacastically.  
"Always with the jokes." He chuckled, then walked him to the door. "Bye Matt, Remember your promise." "I will dad. Don't worry." Rod watched till Matt was out of his sight. "I hope he'll be alright.  
-- "Come on Squirtle, Give it back!" Almond said as he chased his disobedient pokemon around the cliffs of Mount Snowfall. "Squirt!" It said as he caught the little turtle creature.  
"What am I going to do with you?"Almond layed back on a rock. He hadn't felt this frusterated since Hazel and Coco got in a fist fight over him. "At this rate you'll be obedient when I'm forty." Almond said to Squirtle. "I'm not cut out to train you." He shrugged.  
"Squirt! Squirt! Squirt!" It started jumping up and down, then jumped into Almond's arms. "I guess you want me to at least try to be a trainer?" Squirtle nodded. "Alright then. I will." the two of them shared a smile. "Wanna try an attack?" It jumped off of Almond's lap.  
"Squirtle"  
"Ok, use water gun!" Squirtle opened his mouth, but only four tiny bubbles came out. "Squirt..." It looked sad. "Don't worry Squirtle, you just have to train more. Then you'll be able to use water gun. Don't worry." Squirtle smiled. "Hey do you want a rice ball?" "Squirt!" He nodded.  
"Ok" Almond grabbed a rice ball for Squirtle."Here you go"  
"Squirt!" He quickly shoved it into his mouth, enjoying the treat. "And one for me." Almond pulled one out, but it slipped out of his hand and fell off a nearby cliff. "Oh crap." Squirtle was laughing hystericaly. Almond looked over the cliff. He saw a purple monkey creature hovered over it, trying to eat it. "Is that an Aipom?" He said quietly to himself. "Ya, I it is"  
Almond threw a rock at it. It hit aipom in the head. "AIPOM!" The pokemon went after Almond. "Ahhhhhh!" Almond screamed as he ran in the other direction. The Aipom was faster than him and caught up to Almond in a matter of seconds. "AIPOM!" The pokemon attacked him with double slap. "Ouch!" Almond wimpered. "Squirt!" Squirtle has appeared next to him and began talking with the wild pokemon.  
"Aipom." The wild pokemon began walking away. Squirtle motioned Almond to follow.  
"Why should I follow a wild pokemon?" Squirtle shrugged then started pulling Almond's jeans. "Fine!" Almond grabbed his bag from the rock and followed his Squirtle and the wild aipom.

Matt got up from the rock that he had sat on to rest and continued on his way. He was about a mile outside of Arbor Town (Where Professor Pine's Lab was located). Not many people were on the route. Just some little kids playing hide and seek in the trees. Until a small aipom came out of the trees to his left. The aipom looked very familiar. Almost like lucy's.  
"AIPOM!" Matt screamed as he sprinted towards his sister's pokemon, but then a squirtle and a boy slightly taller than him. With long black hair that he tied in a pony tail. "Aipom."He said again as he embraced the Aipom. "I guess aipom found his owner." The boy said.  
"Well she's my sister's pokemon. And who might you be."Matt asked.  
"I'm Almond." 


End file.
